


Regard the Sunrise of the Night Lost

by Chunca



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Smallville, Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Betaed, Clark Kent and Lex Luthor Reconciliation, Doomsday shakes the status quo, Human Experimentation, Lex and Joker villain sleepovers, Lionel Luthor is a dick, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, Slow Build, cloning, fight me, omega Joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunca/pseuds/Chunca
Summary: Lex Luthor is used to having secrets and withholding information. Being unexpected is always better for the game.As it was, there were two of them fated to give him a headache. One, He was an omega and two…Well, let's just say that he had a lot of ex-wives and only one Alpha ex-best friend.Unfortunately, his father used to have secrets too.One of these has the build and the appearance of the strongest alpha on earth and the blue eyes of Lex's deceased baby brother.~~~~~~~~~~~OrLionel was worried (In his own way), for the world being unprotected if Superman died. So he started a project to create a new one, the Kryptonian DNA being as unstable at it was, needed a softer edge so he used his son’s like a buffer.After all, Lex wouldn't be to upset if he used his and his former mate’s genetic code to make himself a grandson.Chapter 1: EditedChapter 2: UP





	1. Conner

**Author's Note:**

> All the mistakes are mine, English is not my mother language and please be gentle this is the largest fic I ever wrote in English.  
> I apologize in advance for the butchery I'm going to do with the DC Universe, Smallville, and everything in the quest of writing this fic.

**Chapter one**

Conner doesn’t know many things. He is an alpha teenager with only a year of creation, and he was found in a lab by his team the Teen Titans. They were his friends, he had received a name, an identity and a home from them. His best friend is a Robin named Tim.

Conner is Superman’s clone.

He doesn’t have parents.

Then everything he knows goes to hell.

It started when an alpha creep that called himself “Casanova” (and yes he had read too much of James Patterson’s Kiss the Girls book) had the awesome idea of kidnapping beautiful and successful omegas and take them to his private island for creepy purposes. Unfortunately for him, the last of a list of five omegas was no other than Lex Luthor.

That news made a ruckus in the Watch Tower. Conner knows because he was there.

The Teen Titans (represented as Tim, Cassie, Bart, Jamie and himself) were waiting for Batman to give them a mission. In fact, some of the original JL and the team were in a reunion talking about Casanova. Two days ago he had taken Gotham’s prosecutor Janet Van Dorn who had vanished from her office, with only a card left as Casanova’s signature. As anyone can expect Batman wasn’t very excited that something like that had happened on his watch, therefore he was conducting a hunt against the villain and had recruited the help of the Justice League (Teen Titans included).

Conner almost felt bad for the idiot that had dared to enrage The Batman.

Almost.

Suddenly, an alarm started to sound in the room and a screen showed up with the message of “access incoming call”. The JL looked at each other and nodded, Batman gave the access.

A woman showed up on the screen, dressed as a bodyguard wearing a frown that indicated that she was not very cheerful for making the call. Looking cold and professional, she looked at them then centered her eyes on Batman’s right.

To Superman.

“He has been captured. We tailed the kidnappers to a compound underground on a private island in the Pacific. There are a large number of guards inside. I will send you the coordinates. You have fifteen minutes until we enter. The kidnapped victims are inside. You are welcome.”

She left with the image of a card in her hand. It was Casanova’s.

And then ruckus.

For what Conner had managed to hear with his superhearing (not that the grown-ups were much quiet about it), apparently the woman was Lex Luthor’s assistant/bodyguard and everybody was surprised. Well except Batman, who had that pensive look and Superman’s appearance was tense, like really tense.

He had never seen him like that before.

Not that he observes Superman more than anyone else.

He doesn’t.

“We part in five.”

Batman didn't have any doubts apparently, Flash on the other hand…

“Woa, wait a minute Batman, you can’t possibly be serious? Don’t you find it very convenient that the perv we are looking for, had supposedly captured one of our more ruthless enemies? And furthermore, Luthor is not an omega, so why would Casanova captured him?”

“Flash is right batman this could be a trap, a very obvious one, but a trap anyway.” Wonder Woman pointed out.

Despite their concerns, Batman only looked more determined. He glanced over at Superman who hadn’t stopped gazing down at the floor and then sent a glare at Green Arrow who made an awkward face. He sighed and then said.

“He is.” He coughed. “An omega, Luthor is an omega, always had been, just everyone assumed he was an alpha and the asshole never bother to correct them, he never really hid the truth. If you had really looked closely for it, though it may have taken a while to find, but you would have eventually.

Conner, that point again, who was not putting more attention to Superman than everybody else, but he could see the way that Superman was clenching his teeth like he was trying to break his jaw.

There was something weird happening.

The rest of the Justice League made different faces of shock if not of honest horror, Conner and the Teens Titans had heard about the infamous Lex Luthor but never had a battle against him, so they didn’t understand what was so strange about the guy’s dynamic.

Conner himself was an alpha like Superman, and Robin his best friend was an omega, Tim was also the team leader, a good one, so what if a villain was an omega? That didn't change anything… right?

“We part in five”-Stated batman, as he walked towards the exit-“Computer, contact black Canary, send her the coordinates of our mission and message her to rendezvous with us there, then call the authorities and emergency services closer to the arriving point, and tell them that they need to be discreet, there are omegas in danger.”

And he departed swiftly.

The rest of the league followed him silently, including Superman, who only reacted when Green Arrow put a hand on his shoulder and quietly walked out.

That left the Teen Titans alone in the place.

They look at each other for a moment and then they glanced at Robin, who had a face of concern but only sighed and said: “Go.”

And they went.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Parting immediately (Teen titans included) in one of the fastest jets the League had, the only sound heard was the briefing of Batman to the police of Costa Rica, which was the closest country available to the location, Black Canary was already waiting for them, her’s specialty was omega rescues; therefore, she had the basic necessities in place.

Conner was more interested in observing the unusually quiet Men of Steel. Ah shut up, he was acting weird. If he was honest, his relation with Superman was not very close, the other Kryptonian was professional towards him as he could be; serious and distant, and refusing to train him. Therefore Conner couldn’t explain himself as to why he felt so attached to the other Kryptonian. Since the moment he faced him the first time and got a whiff of the older alpha’s scent, he wants to be closer to him, as it made Conner feel secure and protected.

And he really looked upset.

For as long as he’s known the original Son of Krypton he has never seen him like that, tense, distressed and like he didn't want to face the mission.

Scared.

Moreover, he was not the only one. Batman and Green Arrow looked grim. He maybe didn’t know Lex Luthor but apparently, his involvement can make three of the most famous heroes on the League appear unsettled.

Who was this guy?

Finally, the jet reached the destination, and as they land the figure of Black Canary came into view. Following behind her was a tactical team of ten people with the logo of LexCorp, led by the messenger woman.

“Welcome guys. I was chilling out with the charming and chatty people here, watching them dissolve an invisible barrier and I found myself asking, why should I be waiting for you instead of entering by myself? But then I remembered that I need to give you all something to do,” you could heard the smirk in the blond omega’s voice.

Batman nodded in greeting. He then passed her to put himself in front of the bodyguard, who only lifted an eyebrow at the glaring of the dark night.

Conner liked her.

“Situation status.”  The voice of Batman growled.

The woman beta, from what Conner could smell, regarded him with an unimpressed look. She and Batman glared at each other until Superman surprisingly came forward, in a blur he was from the back looking ill, to Batman’s side looking as calm and serious as he always projected.

“Mercy, what happened?” Asked solemn. “Where is Le…Luthor?”

“Inside,” apparently, she would only answer to him. “Six hours ago we were on the road to an international conference out of Metrópolis, we keep all the usual protocols but…- She clutched her jaw, “they came from nowhere. They were fast and strong. We disposed the majority of them though, but they were driven. Some of them release a gas that left us unconscious. Sir is stronger, but it affects him too. When I woke up, they were gone like smoke. Fortunately, Sir always had a bug in him for this type of situations. I follow it, then called LexCorp SWAT team and you.”

Superman looked grim.

“Mercy, are you sure that this is not one of his plans? There are people he allies that are very unsavory. How can we be sure that this is not a trap made for him?”

Batman sends a glare and a warning of “Superman” at him.

Mercy doesn’t dignify him with an answer, just looks at him with contempt and said, “Believe me you would be the last I would call for help. Unfortunately, there are decisions any of us can change.” The way she spits her words hit like a blow, “now, if you want you can come, if not, get out of my way.”

She signals her team and marched towards what looked like a hidden door. Meanwhile, Batman (who looks more and more tired), pressed forward.

“She is telling the truth. I checked before we had landed,” He finished and looked directly at Superman. “What do you want to do?” Batman was especially harsh for some reason, like he wants to make the point clear.

There was no answer because an outburst started in the direction of the entrance. Batman silently signals his two teams to come closer to the door, where Mercy and her team were crouched as they followed their example.

“So you’ll come?” She said sarcastically at looking at them.

“Manhunter, enter in the base and search were the omegas and Luthor are. Superman and Superboy, try to listen what is happening inside, how many enemies there are,” Batman ordered.

Conner did as he was ordered, but at the same time he started hearing things like “the bitches are scaping,” -“hat dam omega,” -“recapture,” -“the boss,”- “fuck,” As he calculated the five quick pulsed and heavy breathing villains inside, he could also feel someone observing him, scanning him. When he raised his eyes in the direction, he finds himself looking directly at the bodyguard Mercy, who he notices was staring at him with a thoughtful face.

“You…” He noticed her whispering subtly with his super-hearing, but before Conner could give attention to the matter, Manhunter came back.

“The prisoners apparently scaped a few minutes after we arrived. They are now four floors down to the left of the lair, fighting with their captors. I request that we promptly give them help”.

“Their leader is in the opposite direction, apparently closest to the hangar. He had a lot of chemical equipment closest to him too. Didn´t sound like any of them are metahuman.” Of course, Superman had heard more than him, he was distracted.

“There are more men by the hangar then where the omegas are, but more are coming.” At least he had something to say to Batman.

“Teen Titans, you will assist Black Canary and the Lexcorp team in the rescue. Justice League and me will capture the leader.” The dark knight sentenced.

Conner for some reason felt strangely excited for the mission. It was not the first time his team was sent to assist a League member, but the hollow feeling in his stomach was indicating something.

“Batman wait, Superboy doesn’t need to go there, we need extra force with us.” Apparently Superman felt the contrary. He shot the Mercy woman a suspicious glare.

From the way he held himself, the other Kryptonian had received a revelation and it appeared imperative that Conner didn’t leave with Black Canary and the rest of his team.

Bad Luck for him though, Conner and Batman shot him a disbelieving look, but it was the Gotham Superhero that quickly fixed the situation.

“Superboy!” Conner held attention at the gruff voice. “Go with your team. If we need you, we will send you a telepathic signal, until then the omega’s rescue is your first priority. Understood?”

Conner didn’t need to be told twice. With a “Yes Sir” he parted with his team when the Lexcorp team blew up the door. They followed Black Canary in the hurry of the rescue, without noticing the glance of apprehension sent in his direction from a worried Superman. Nor did he see the exchange of looks between Tim and Batman, and the curious glance of Lex Luthor’s bodyguard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they found the omegas, they were cornered by a group of soldiers and the five of them were refusing to surrender. A black woman holding up a blond one that looked in bad shape, a brunette that must be Van Dorn and two men, a young redhead and a bald one.

Swiftly Black Canary spurred into action. With the Luthor team as back up, she and the Teen Titans start to knock heads and break through the adversaries to reach the omegas. Conner’s faster pace allowed him to punch an asshole that was trying to grab one of the kidnapped victims and use as a human shield. He was in front of them in a millisecond, followed by Black Canary, while the team and the LexCorp dealt with the rest of the lackeys. Conner glanced up at the omega closest to him and his questions of welfare died in his throat.

He found himself head on the most incredible smell he had ever encountered.

Well, he was lying, the most awesome smell he ever sniffed came from the moment his capsule opened a long time ago in front of a surprised boy in a black mask. The moment he met Tim was branded in his brain as being his first conscious memory.

That and the fact Tim still smelled awesome.

But this was different, the bald man in front of him smelled like every dream of care and tenderness he ever had, filled him with warm feelings and he noticed that his eyes were wet. The impulsive desire to touch the omega in front of him was overwhelming. Conner needed to prove that he was real, that someone had listened to Conner’s prayers and sent him comfort in the form of this person.

He wanted to hug him and never let go.

Then he noticed that someone was calling him.

“Superboy!”

Speaking of Tim.

Conner looked behind him and saw Tim sending him the Bat-glare, all the enemies had been neutralized in his moment of introspection.

“Sorry.” Dammit, he was in the middle of a mission, he shouldn’t have let himself be distracted by good smelling omegas.

Speaking of, Black Canary and the older omega in the room were exchanging glares, trying to wrestle the other into submission.

“Luthor, I see that even kidnapped you are still creating trouble.” The tone in the blond omega was cold despite the teasing.

“Black Canary, thank you for coming. I see they left you in charge of babysitting.” Conner felt warm when he heard that velvety voice.

The tensión was cut when the Gotham’s prosecutor touched Luthor’s shoulder.

“Lex we need to go. I don’t think that Melanie can stand without a suppressant for much longer.” Signaling the blonde woman that was now helped by the black woman and Tim.

“You are right Jannet, excuse my distraction,” Lex Luthor signaled at the Mercy woman with a nod.

She and her Team hurried to him so fast that Conner was starting to suspect they were meta.

“Sir!” They salute their boss, the bodyguard especially looked relieved as she was scanning the appearance of her charge.

“Mercy, let me introduce you to Jannet Van Dorn, Gotham City’s famous prosecutor. This handsome young man at my left is Michael Barnes, first omega in MMA to hold a championship for five years. The two lovely young women at the back are Susan Hale, prestigious omega’s rights activist and Melanie Thorn, painter of renown.” He said as he nods at them, “They, as well myself were kidnaped and held against their will.”

“Are you hurt?” Black Canary asks Van Dorn in the gentlest tone possible.

“No,” The prosecutor denied. “Melanie However… Thank goodness. This man wanted to mate us in our heats, so he didn’t touch us before that happened. Unfortunately Melanie was the first brought here and she is already in pre-heat. She needs a suppressor injection and be taken to a hospital.”

“Understood. please come with us. We have emergency suppressors in the plane with medical equipment to check all of you.” At the affirmation of Van Dorn and the others, Black Canary gave her attention to the youngsters with her. “Well Teen Titans, you will escort the omegas to the plane and ensure they are in the center. Me and Lexcorp team will be back up in case more thugs come.”

They were prepared to make the formation when Luthor spoke.

“My apologies dear heroine, but I will don’t go through with your plan, just yet. I have a date with the Alpha who dared to think that I could be treated in this indignant way,” the irritation in his voice evident, “Mercy do you have a weapon for me?”

“Yes, ready and charged.” Conner didn’t know how, but she handed him a gun, apart from the others that she and the other men were carrying.

“Luthor, you can decide something like that on your own time, this is a rescue!” Said his very frustrated team leader.

“And I thank you, however, I think that the younglings and you can take my companions to safety on your own. Mercy comes with me, the rest of you back them up.”

And then after another round of “yes Sir,” Luthor and the Mercy woman swiftly parted, meanwhile the rest of the LexCorp team cut off Black Canary from following them, who huffed in irritation.

“And that's Lex Luthor for you. Okay people, we need to get going. The rest of the JL can take care of that particular problem on their own.”

“Please don’t think like that about him. I don’t know much about him but in the few hours he was with us, we accomplished more than in all the time when we were on our own.” Softly spoke Susan Hale

“Yea, he single-handedly dismantled the security device on our cells and lead us to you,” Said Barness.

“Speaking of, how did you find us that fast?” It was Vand Dorn Turn.

“His team informed us of the locations and we came as fast as we could.” His team leader explained reluctantly.

“Wow, he must have an impressive mate if his alpha can send all of Justice League after him,” The MMA champion said, who apparently was more relaxed now.

“Excuse me what are you saying?” The incredulity in the face of Black Canary was palpable.

“The drugs they give us work specifically with unmated omega hormones. In a mated one it passes fast, we were out like a light the first day, he was awaked in a couple of hours.” Responded Van Dorn.

“Luthor is a meta. It could be that.” Okay, now she looked desperate.

“Same with Melanie and it worked exactly with her.” It was the redundant sentence of the ginger.

Their team leader closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, she looked more or less resigned.

“Ok people we are going to the plane. Those rescued need to be medically treated and we are not going to think about this. let's go.” She said.

Unfortunately, Conner was not going to the plane with them.

When he noticed he was being called by the others, he was already running behind Luthor and the Mercy woman. Moreover, Conner doesn’t stop and return with his team, as he should have done.

No, He continued running, there was something in him that will be dammed if he let that man out of his sight.

Out of his reach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was hell breaking lose when he finally enters the hangar. He was held back from moving faster because some idiots thought that they could handle a lone teenager.

It’s safe to say that it didn’t end as they expect.

And Conner didn't expect this type of handling from the league.

The members of the league were swiftly “incapacitating” the villains.

Well, if beating the shit out of them was the way to do it.

Usually, by this time the league would have already captured the enemy and would be questioning them.

This was a slaughter.

He needed to find Luthor.

By the time Conner localized him, he was with his bodyguard who was next to Batman, who in turn was trying to calm down Superman. Who was strangling a very unconscious and beaten man with a hand, in a second from (for what he could catch) frying the poor bastard with his heat vision. A Kabuki mask hanging from one of his ears.

Luthor for his part didn't look very concerned for the almost killing or the state of the hangar, fresh like a cucumber.

What the…

He focused his hearing on them as he maneuvered closer without having to enter into a fight with someone. He started to hear what they were saying.

It almost stopped his heart.

“Clark, Luthor is ok, don’t you see it? Now let Casanova go, this is not you, you are affecting the team, you need to calm down, now.” Said Batman in his most soothing voice, it was failing.

“HE DARES!”

Conner was asking himself how in the world Batman let Superman’s identity be revealed like that. But he was more impressed by how Superman was growling in defiance at the words of the other alpha.

It made him feel proud and made him want to submit.

When he finally was in front of them, Batman did a double take when he noticed him.

“Superboy, what are you doing here, you should be with Black Canary!” Batman growled at him, make Conner show his neck and mumble, “sorry”.

Only to be growled back at by Superman, the only moment he took his sight off the Casanova guy, it made Batman tense and Conner…

Conner felt safe.

What in the world was happening to him.

“My apologies for interrupting your Alpha brawl, however, we need to part soon and I had something to say to that pathetic piece of trash you are holding. Clark, be good and let it go and please calm, your fury is undeserving.” That velvet voice was in action again and made him giddy and Superman…

Superman let Casanova down and looked shocked, sweaty and scared like he was waking up from a nightmare.

Well, it was official. Conner didn’t know what the heck was happening, everything was confusing.

In the meantime, the grow-ups weren’t helping.

“Perfect, thank you Clark. Mercy?”

“What are you doing Luthor?” Said Batman harshly.

That tone didn’t please the Man of Steel because he growled again.

“Hush Clark.”

“Hu,” was Conner impressive contribution to the conversation.

Apparently, the Mercy Woman wasn’t being very subtle with a cleary unconscious man. She took the alpha, (for what Conner could smell) from his clothes and unceremoniously slapped him until he started to moan in retaliation.

When it was clear that he was conscious, the beta dropped him, nodded at her boss who approached. The criminal known as Casanova held himself on his arms long enough to look around at what was left of his criminal organization. He looked up at Luthor and showed an indignant face.

“Good morning Mr. Casanova. It isn’t a pleasure to meet you and believe me when I tell you that this is going to be the way you are going to see an omega the rest of your miserable existence.” The smirk could be heard in full.

“Y-you weren’t supposed to be mated!” In a raspy voice, the Alpha responded.

Conner was impressed that the guy could still speak or move, you know.

“T-there was nothing of it in your file, I needed you untouched, pure from another alpha mark!” He spat, “you were chosen to be part of my beautiful collection, the most beautiful and successful omegas for me only!”

Luthor really wasn’t impressed, and neither was anybody else, the guy was a jerk.

The rest of Casanova words were the same idiotic “collection”, yadda yadda, “unmarked”, “perfect”, blah blah blah. Until he said something that changed the world for Conner forever.

“But you are just another WHORE!”

WHORE

Conner saw red.

Superman let an enraged growl which made everyone stop what they were doing, and in some cases snapped them from the rage status they were.

“SUPERMAN NO!”

Fortunately, Superman still had something of his senses left and didn't launch himself at Casanova to finish the job.

Conner wasn’t.

HOW DARE HE HOW DARE HE HOW DARE HOW DARE HE HOW DARE HE HOW DARE HE

To insult Conner’s, Conner’s…

“CONNER!”

Tim…

When he came to his senses, there was pain, and there was Tim. Grabbing him from one arm and Superman from the other; meantime Batman, had a piece of kryptonite pointed in his direction and what Conner had been holding was the bloodied face of Casanova, that clearly had lost the few teeth left from Superman, and he was unconscious if not dead.

Horrified Superboy let him go. Then looked at Tim, the despair eating at him.

“What is happening to me?”

“Is ok Conner,” Tim's voice was tight, scared and Conner hated himself for putting that there, “When we return to the base, we are going to talk, don’t be scared”.

Conner felt how he was released, the pain declining, and he buried himself in Tim’s embrace, confused, sad, glad and a lot of things at the same time.

If Conner’s state let him catch up to the scene, he would have known how worried Superman looked at him, how Batman was arguing with the Mercy woman and Lex Luthor…

Lex Luthor was holding a calculating expression like he was trying to decipher something.

That was the first day of the rest of Conner’s short existence.


	2. Lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex had well wishes, an unwanted encounter, an interview, and explications from out of the grave.  
> Not in that order.  
> Conner for his part, well, he is still confused and prone to (more or less) bad decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for taking so long! RL kick my ass but the good news is that I have a Beta! She is very nice and talented so any mistakes are definitely mine. I'm less busy now so I hope to have the next chapter sooner.

This morning interview was almost over.

Sometimes Lex wondered how his father’s decision to punish him and send him to a fertilizer plant in a Little town in Kansas lead him to this.

After what happened on the island, things had become… complicated, and like always thanks to certain alpha prone to heroic, he had ended doing damage control.

So, he was currently trying to defend the Justice League of brutal force accusations.

Yes, he was equally surprised.

For what he knows the majority of Casanova’s men and Casanova himself ended up in intense therapy after falling into the JL personal brand of “justice”. For its part, Lex was pleased that those waste of neurons had to respire within a tube for an indeterminate time, but the rest of the populace and the JL itself wasn’t.

 _Especially because the cause was Superman’s rage over me._ Lex thought amused.

That was very unexpected for everyone involved. Lex suspected that it was another case of how Kryptonian DNA was different that of humans, he didn’t care, he was sure that that psycho in the Bat costume had all the info already, so it was not his problem.

Clark Kent had stopped being his problem a long time ago.

Good thing he was with Jannet, the prosecutor had control of all the interviews, bullying the interviewer to be in agreement with her with just a few remarks and a lot of grace, Lex only had to smile beatifically and be present. It was convenient though, since he had been having problems hiding the smirk on his face for the past two weeks, after the incident.

The faces of all those good doers when they had woke up from that trance had been hilarious.

Apparently, none of them had understood that maybe a Kryptonian could look like a human, but inside… is where lies the difference.

Lex understood too well that difference.

He still had the scars to proved it, one form or the other.

“…Alpha…”

 “I beg your pardon?”

Jannet had a frown, that means the question was not of her approval.

Apparently, the interviewer had tired to cut short for the prosecutor and decided to focus her attention on him.

“It must have been difficult, being in a situation that had your status discovered?”

Ha, the thing about his dynamic still showing his ugly head, his PR team needed to be changed (and for changed he means fired).

Smiling, he proceed to repeat the words he had been saying since he had been rescued by Mercy and his team (and others).

“I never have to hide that I’m an omega, unfortunately people only assumed due to my circumstances.”

He was rich, confident, smart, sly and powerful, traits common in alphas and apparently impossible to find in omegas (sarcasm). Plus good suppressants and a life of (mostly) betas of both sexes had sealed the deal. Even in school when he was being bothered by Queen and his goons, people had always assumed his dynamic. His father had drilled in him using all the assets in his arsenal, at the end It had become convenient for his business on and off the table.

Still, there was only one person who had looked at him and known who he was. A farmer boy with blue eyes and a lot of promises.

For good or bad, he had known him.

“When those villains kidnap you, were you afraid?”

“I had not very much time to be afraid. I had an excellent team of security and I knew they would call the authorities and come to my aid. I only concentrated on getting my companions free until help arrived.”

Jannet shared a smile with him, they had become close by being the ones that decide to face the press wolves the next day after being cleared out of the hospital.

“Of course Mr. Luthor. Let me ask what do you think about the claims of excessive force against the JL? After all, the criminals ended up in critical conditions.”

Lex used all his experience from his father to not show his complacency.

“I can not judge because I was not there to witness the fight, but as Jannet had said, they were very dangerous men led by a madman, and they would had not been easy to capture.”

The official story is that he had been with the others and he had not in any circumstance enjoyed the fall of the JL of their self-righteous pedestal. He had promised himself that he would let the situation die quickly for Jannet and the other omegas.

And for others things he decided to check later.

“They had not done anything, I would not have done in their place.”

Except for killing everyone inside and burning the place to the ground, on the other hand, he had nothing to complain. He was very pleased with how things had worked.

He was very intrigued too, nevertheless that’s for later.

With that Jannet took the lead again, finishing with a pretty speech about harsh decisions, and trust in justice, the total support the JL had by the victims and the all-out confidence the citizens had for them and other things he decided to mute.  The interviewer had no other choice to end things at this.

He had no doubt that the JL precious reputation would not be tarnished thanks to Jannet’s efforts.

With the interview finally finished, Lex walked towards Mercy who was waiting with a bottle of very expensive water at the end of the stage.

“Good job, sir.”

“Thank you, Mercy.”

Mercy looked at him with a serious look and then with worry in her eyes.

“The things you asked for are in your office. You can review them when we return to the apartment, Sir.”

Lex nodded at that. He had postponed this for a long time, however recent events had made the situation inevitable.

Things like a teenager with dark hair and Superman’s symbol in his chest.

Finally, he was going to see Lionel Luthor’s last will.

******

Lex was walking with Mercy to the car in the building parking area when he heard Jannet calling his name.

“Lex, wait!”

Gotham’s prosecutor was walking to him, waving to him and smiling.

That had been enough to signal Mercy to stop. It had been a while since he had had a friendly conversation with someone.

Well, one that didn’t include murder as the topic.

Remembering a crazy laugh, Lex smiled and took the hand the other omega offered.

“Thank you so much for your support on this, I know that you and the League are not in good terms”.

If there exist euphemisms…

“Don’t worry. I’m just not in for vigilantism and the Justice League’s tendency to meddle in everybody business.” Lex said tiredly.

He should know, their employees had security protocols for every member of the JL since it was created.

Curiously the most used is Superman’s.

He frowned at the thought.

Jannet smiled at his answer, she knew the feeling. “Well, for my part in this occasion, I’m very happy that they do.” Then she looked at him hopefully. ”Are you going to your office? I’m flying to Gotham in a couple of hours and I confess that I’m hungry and wanting waffles. Do you know where I could get good ones? Maybe we can chat a little before I go?”

Lex felt warmed at her offer and her open smile. Jannet was ruthless in her work but honest and hard working.

And for some strange reason, she liked him.

 “It will be a pleasure. Mercy, I would like to make a detour.” Mercy look at him and nodded.

“Sir.”

A car ride after that, they were chatting in a private booth inside one of the best waffle houses of Metropolis. The conversation had included a lot of subjects between theirs, and the future projects of the other omegas. From Susan’s “mysterious” support for making a new bill for a faster international responding to omegas in danger to Melanie’s new “mysterious” patron and Michael’s even more “mysterious” new sponsor.

Funny that Jannet remarked every “mysterious” with a meaningful look in his direction. Lex decided to not take notice.

Then as they asked for the check Jannet gazed at him thoughtfully.

“You are making me ask aren’t you?”

He raised his brow.

“Asking about what?”

“About your Alpha.”

White sheets in a mansion and blue eyes flashed in his mind.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Jannet, I don’t have one.”

She gave him a tired smile.   

“I know you want to hide their identity, but I would like to give them a thank you sometime.”

He sighed. “Jannet, I don’t know where you and the others get that idea, but I don’t have an alpha, least one in contact with the JL.”

He only had memories of multicolored t-shirts and a big smile, a boy far away from Metropolis and its corruption.

Jannet looked at him intrigued but she saw something in his face because she nodded.

“Is ok, I won’t say anymore.”

He felt relieved, this was a subject hope died with time.

“Thank you, Jannet.”

And then Jannet decided to be unintendedly ironic when she changed the subject.

“How has the city been coping with everything after what happened last year? I’ve heard that the situation after Doomsday was very chaotic with Superman’s death and then his… resurrection?”

Jannet was a good, honest woman that doesn’t deserve being mistreated by his conflicted feelings. So he took a deep breath and answered with the only way that he could respond.

Sarcasm.

“We are well. Metropolis is a strong city, a titans battle in our yard is nothing. Superman’s biblical resemblances that currently had skyrocketed into the absurd included.”

Jannet had tried to not let a snort came from her mouth at the impression.

She had not succeeded, and that allowed him the perfect opportunity to change the subject again, for a lighter one, like awkward sounds in an unexpected moment.

When the check came the two of them had been bursting in giggles at the remembrance of college times and foolish young people.

*******

Minutes later, Lex had left Jannet at the Waffle shop with a goodbye and promise to keep in contact. On his way to the parking lot, he couldn’t stop the ghost pain in his neck as he recalled that day.

Doomsday.

What appropriate name.

He had been in his office doing his usual work at LexCorp (with a pinch of his extracurriculars underneath of course) when the windows exploded out of nowhere. He only had time to jump out of the fragments way, when the earthquake and the explosions started. Mercy had come running to tell him about destruction and evacuation. The city entered in chaos as a wade of power belonging to a battle resounded in all Metropolis and every cell of his body.

He had forgotten how to breathe and how to think.

He still doesn’t know how much time had passed between one event and another.

Lex had known deep inside him who was fighting. He felt that _he_ was fighting and then _he_ was losing and then…

 _He… He_ had _died_ and Lex had died with _him._

It had been hundreds of times worse than every torture Lex had ever experienced. It had eaten and spat at him, it had made Mercy hysterical because his neck had started to bleed as he lost consciousness.

It had been an agony.

He had screamed at all that happened.

He had woken up in time for the funeral.

Superman’s funeral.

Clark’s…

As Lex recalled he didn’t notice he was being followed until a hand had rudely taken him from his arm and cut into his remembrance.

It had been his fault for being distracted and he almost took that hand and its owner to meet the asphalt, until he glanced downwards and saw a pair of overused high heels.

“Lois Lane in the flesh, what a surprise. Shouldn’t you be stalking spandex users right now?”

The hateful stare she sent him was enough for Lex to know she was not very happy to be in his presence, and that his animosity was very reciprocated.

“Luthor I need to speak with you.”

Was she serious?

“I’m not in the mood for an interview. I have already said my piece of the abduction case, as you should recall Ms. Lane.”

He had seen her there, a funny thing, now that he thought about it. She was alone at that time, as she was now without her bespectacled shadow.

Curious.

“That’s not what I want to talk about and you know it.”

That was unexpectedly intriguing.

He lifted a brow and said, “Really? Please do say.”

She made a face like she had sucked a very bitter lemon.

“What…What happened to _him_ , on the island? The JL had not said anything but I know something occurred to him.”

She didn’t need to clarify the _him_ , the two of them knowing perfectly who they had in common.

“You work with _him_ , why don’t you ask? In fact, last time I check you were…”

Then Lex saw something that he hadn’t notice before, for the bitterness of seeing her in front of him.

He was still holding her hand, _the hand_.

There wasn’t a ring anymore.

The diamond ring that had tortured him last year, mocking him with its significance wasn’t there anymore.

Perhaps it was in the workshop, maybe she lost it and it will be quickly replaced.

Just…

It couldn’t be. They were even more united after Doomsday, love resurrected and all that jazz, however now that he thought about it, recently the Lane/Kent duo had covered things separately.

Impossible. Clark Kent was the most fixated alpha ever. Had passed years obsessively loyal to his first love, coming again and again to her, even as that proved to be doomed each time.

Lois pulls off her hand of his hold when she saw him glance at her hand.

She hid that hand out of his sight, somehow ashamed.

“L…”

“He…He and I decide to take a break”

She didn’t need to say that Clark had been the one to cut off the engagement, it was right there in her face, and Lex felt the floor vanish below him.

He shouldn’t feel so pleased. This didn’t change anything. This could be Lana Lang all over again. Perhaps Clark Kent hadn’t get over his brunette complex, and the angsty teenager inside him wanted to torture himself again with a dramatic break/make up for old times.

And he knows very well the consequences of getting himself between that trainwreck again.

It would be better to put his attention on the matter at hand.

“Why come to me to ask that? He has enough friends that should know about his wellbeing, and we have really not been anything in years. In fact, why not ask him directly?”

The wounded face she made was surprising, she had always had been strong enough to deal with a (Clark Kent) problematic nature.

“He cut me off since he…we broke up, and none of our friends knows what’s wrong with him, he had not said anything to anyone.”

That wasn’t surprising. Clark Kent had always pushed everyone away when in trouble. At least that always had been Lex’s case.

“What do you want from me Lane?”

She looked directly into his eyes, daring him to (say or do) something.

“You and he, had the most complex whatever I have ever have seen. You shape each other, you know him better than anyone… better than me.”

She was a fool for thinking that. Even now Lex still asks himself if he truly knew him.

Clark Kent had been a lot of things to him; an honest man wasn’t one of them.

Lois continued speaking alien to his thoughts.

“Doomsday… changed him. At first I didn’t notice anything, but he was distracted. He started to distance himself… like, as if my presence was upsetting to him. And as more time passed, he stayed out of our department more nights than not. After we broke up, I didn’t see him frequently, but when I did, he looked strange. He tried to hide it but I know him, something was wrong. Then, the island, after that, he had looked sick. I had never seen him like that. The JL had closed lines and they don’t tell me anything.”

She was so upset that she wasn’t being careful with her words to Lex. She was giving a lot of worthy information and opening herself up to the last person she should be.

He let her.

And then, with her most desperate voice, Lois lane plead.

 “Luthor please, I don’t have anyone else to ask.”

He felt so ridiculous because he should tell her nothing. It was not his business what Clark Kent was doing to ruin another of his relations, however, he used to be in her place. Wanting to know about a loved one and only receiving negatives.

So he decided to answer. She was not going to like it.

 “Things happened there, Lane, things that I suppose were too much to keep the false perception of Superman’s humanity, to him and the JL.”

“What happened?”

“I believe it was a type of pheromone. All the JL (doesn’t matter presentation) that were fighting alongside him resulted in some kind of rage trance. I suppose something triggered it and they don’t know what”.

“That’s why they were so hurt…” Referencing to the criminals.

Massacred if you want to be precise in Lex’s opinion.

“Note standing is not my business, if you want to know more about that, I suggest to go bother some other billionaire”.

Sadly Lane wasn’t listening to him insinuating two of the JL identities (Lex will be an idiot if he didn’t figure that out). Fortunate for the JL, unfortunate for him because the next words that came from her mouth, had him break into a cold sweat.

“What did it have to do with the boy?”

Lex fight the void in his stomach.

“The boy?”

“Superboy. He looks like him when he was a teenager and has almost the same powers. He appeared one day with the Teen Titans, and he (Clark) started acting even more strange. He said that the boy was a clone but didn’t tell us more about him. He tried to act normal, but he still vanishes from time to time, without warning… He cut off our relationship not to long after that.”

He felt a rush of dread so powerful that left him breathless. He had the suspicion that this had run deep, deep enough to put the world out of its axis.

“I recommend you to stop that lead of thought Lane. I don’t think you would want the answer to that.” She saw his face and nodded.

He was afraid to know too much already for the two of them.

It was clear to Lex that something had happened to Clark, and that something maybe (definitely) it had to do with the recent events.

With Doomsday and the boy.

With the young man, he had seen on the island and have fought so much with himself to not trace since he met him.

The one with the face of his first friend and the eyes of someone he knows was very much dead.

Julian.

The same kind of blue he knows Clark Kent doesn’t have, a more grey presentation of blue.

More Luthor.

Lois Lane looked at him less tense than before. Relieved that someone had let her in at least a little in these last times.

Yet, she wasn’t finished with him, there was one last thing she wanted to confirm, something she wasn’t afraid of knowing anymore.

“I used to think that he was still hung out on Lana, that he couldn’t forget her, she wasn’t the one he couldn’t get over, right Luthor?”

Lex tried to not let her notice anything. Wouldn’t it be ironic to reveal that particular secret to the woman who used to have everything he wanted.

“There are things that are better not to know Lane.”

Unfortunately he couldn’t have that Luxury anymore.

********

After getting rid of the bothersome reporter, Lex let Mercy take him to LexCorp, where he could work the rest of the day and then go directly to his penthouse office.

There at his desk were the files of his father’s will and beside it was a drive with a video he had never seen. He heavily suspected it had everything to do with the recent events.

Lionel Luthor was known to be a master of the unexpected.

Lex used to know him more for the “liking to fuck with his life the most” and recent things had started to feel awfully familiar to him.

Taking a tumbler of scotch and sitting on his chair, he proceeded to open his laptop and introducing the drive, Lex took a deep breath and pressed play when it was ready.

Lionel Luthor showed up in high quality sitting in his favorite place, the office of the now non-existent LuthorCorp. He looked aged and his hair grayer than the last time he had seen him, however, he still had the presence of a Roman emperor in the Coliseum.

With the same artificial smile as an owner of life and death, Lionel pronounces the words that always started hell in Lex life.

_“Hello son.”_

And hell he started.

_“Lex I’m dying. Apparently something unknown is killing me very fast, by the moment you receive this I would be already dead. I don’t know if you had anything to do with it, if you did… well, good job son.”_

His father had died in a short period of time, no one had found anything strange in his corpse and being that Lionel had always been in contact with dangerous materials for years some way or another (and not very liked for it too), the case was swiftly closed. As for Lex, he reserved his opinion of the accusation.

Lionel had raised him, he had known him best.

_“That aside, as you know all the properties belong to you to do with as you please, but we are not here to list all our things, don’t you Alexander? That’s someone else job. I’m going to give to you my legacy and for that, I’m going to reveal the project I have been working secretly on in the last years”._

The smile in his father grew and Lex closed his fists waiting for the hit, he knew that tale.

_“Clark Kent had evolved too much for the humble farm boy we used to know, don’t you think Lex? He is the guardian of the earth, it’s amazing that a **superman** as he exists.”_

Lex blanched. He had known that his father would end one way or another with the knowledge and for that, his death couldn’t have been fast enough. However how much he had known and more importantly, what had he done with the knowledge?

Lionel kept talking and Lex was unable to stop listening.

_“Superman is a god son. So powerful that he can move the earth and the masses at will. Nevertheless, as time passes and new enemies come to our world, I started to think, what if he died? We would have no one to become the symbol he is now. We would be left defenseless. The thought left me with despair and an idea. Maybe it would be convenient for everyone if I could help to create his replacement, someone who would take his mantle and improve it.”_

A deep dread began to invade every cell of Lex’s body.

_“In the beginning, when I planned to make a clone, I wanted an exact copy of your precious farmboy. Unfortunately, there isn’t technology strong enough to make a complete Kryptonian in this age, so I decided for the second best, a half one. I started with a couple of vials of blood that I took secretly and those teach us a lot about him. Sadly, normal human eggs weren’t made for the power of a Kryptonian alpha DNA, beta’s one were destroyed Immediately and in omegas, the product died in a couple of hours. I was very displeased. When I remember, maybe doing this in the unorthodox route will become more possible. Then started to think maybe a metahuman would be more effective in this case, so we watched for an appropriate candidate. Funny thing, even they were inadequate, what we needed son, was an omega metahuman with enough strength to made a successful zygote”_

Lex knew what was coming and the most terrible thought invaded him. A boy with Julian eyes and Clark’s incredible strength. A superboy.

_“We have knowledge that the meteor shower had changed your DNA, making you stronger and resistant, but I never would have believed that what I once thought was a problem would make me succeed. Do you see Lex, all this time we thought you were barren but you are not. The super healing had made your oestrus too short and your ovulation almost nonexistent. Therefore it would be impossible for you to have a child normally, however you can produce eggs. Healthy, powerful eggs. Enough of them for when we fertilize them, they separate and keep doing it. For that I pay people in the clinic when you have your monthly check-in, to take some of your eggs in the procedures. Fortune smiles at me because we have finished off all the DNA we took from **him**.”_

No, Lionel had not known, he shouldn’t know. Lionel’s smirk reached full grin with the next words.

_“Imagine my surprise when I was informed that he would leave DNA samples nightly in the Smallville mansion.”_

Lex felt sick. Utterly, horribly sick.

_“In other words, Alexander, I stole your sheets.”_

Fuck him, he had tried to bury that memory. The last time he had left himself defenseless in front of Clark, and Lionel had known.

_"What, you believe I would never notice?”_

This couldn’t be worse, but it was.

_“Lex, son, you disappoint me. Becoming the rebound of our favorite farmboy. That is not how I raised you. Did you believe he would leave his obsession with Miss Lana Lang for you? I hope not, that would have been sadly pathetic for an omega of your intelligence.”_

So. Much. Worse.

Lionel kept spitting the poison Lex had known him best for.

 _“His seed is powerful, but combined with your eggs, the resulting embryos were so promising. Ho son, you should have seen them, in that defenseless state they were already superior to all humanity. I was so proud my blood had made such powerful beings, you should feel proud too,_ _you can make what neither Lois Lane or Lana Lang can do Lex, no beta or omega would ever conceive and carry to term these gods. You could son, all is there in this drive for you, to do with as you desire.”_

The manic glee in Lionel’s eyes made him nauseous, at the same time the screen played an image of a lab. In there was a big cryogenic capsule with a figure floating inside it.

A masculine figure with dark hair, because this was his life apparently.

_“This is K.O.N. Kryptonian Om novo, handsome don’t you think? He is the only one to survive embryonary state. His siblings, unfortunately, couldn’t make it. He is a fighter, a real survivor. We have to accelerate his aging, for the time he would be needed.”_

Procedures and processes were displayed little by little in front of him. A baby to a child, a child to a teenager.

_“We don’t know much of him, the only time someone let him out to try his power he was very young. Destroyed the laboratory an almost killed the people there. Of course that was foolish on their part, so they keep him in cryo. Until now, I never had the chance to test his abilities in person, and it’s probably that I never would.”_

Lex was very, so very grateful, for small mercies.

_“I am aware that you are probably displeased at me, son, but hear me out. He could be your son, he could be your weapon, it doesn’t matter, he is yours, and when the time comes he would be ready to take Superman’s mantle and overcome it. When that happens, you would make sure that you are beside him to guide him as I guide you, son.”_

Lionel, even after death, still waited for Lex to move at the pace of his desires. His son hoped that if he had a soul it would be burning in hell.

_“He is yours, Lex, a real blood Luthor. With him, our legacy will never die. I know that you would help him to reign this era and the ones that will come.”_

Lex closed his eyes trying not to think on how to throw the laptop to the other room, the threads of Lionel still circling him.

Waiting to chained him.

_“I trust you, Alexander, I know you will do the right thing, I love you son.”_

With those ominous last words the video ended and before Lex could blink, a document jumped onto the screen. When he read the first sentences, he finally had enough.

_ Cadmus Laboratories _

_Project: Rebirth_

_Code: K0N0001_

Feeling in shock and unable yet to confront everything that had happened, Lex closed the laptop with a smack, standing up from his chair, decided between break the whiskey glasses or drown himself in the yellow liquid until intoxication.

He massaged himself in the neck, where he touched the two scars that had itched him all this time. The marks of a bite had been given to him by an alpha in a mansion in Smallville so long ago.

The same alpha Lionel had made Lex have a child with, a child who resembled his sire so close, that he would place for a clone. But if you looked closer, you would know that he inherited some of his breeder too.

_He could be your son, he could be your weapon._

Lex Luthor had a lot to think, a lot to plan, a boy to meet and an alpha to avoid.

*************

Conner felt… wrong.

He was currently in a mountain, a big one as dark was the night.

He couldn’t sleep.

He had been trying to clear his head, instead had taken himself all the way to nowhere.

He had tried to be strong.

He had been so confused these past weeks, part of him wanted to forget about the island, he had done something horrible, he had not killed anyone but he had been close, so close.

He felt also strangely proud of it.

_When we found you, I took all the files I could find about you from their computers. I wanted to show them to you but I was waiting for the right time. In the end, the “right time” came too late._

Tim had said that he believed that he told him the truth but he couldn’t ask himself if that “wait” was part of Batman’s orders.

_Cadmus Lab had been a subsidiary of LuthorCorp for years but when the company changed to LexCorp, the directors tried to hide what they had been doing there with other experiments. They hide you in the deepest part of the lab in a cryo chamber._

He was Cadmus’ most guarded secret apparently. What in the world happened in that company for them to hide things? Especially a complex cloning experimentation like Conner, he tried to not think about it, but he knows from the faces of the staff, the day he escaped with Tim and the team, he had not been easy to make.

_‘I think he doesn’t know about you’, Batman had also said that he, Lex Luthor, was not the only Luthor obsessed with Kryptonians._

Family feud, he had said. Father and son battling for power, until death had taken Luthor senior “unexpectedly”, leaving his omega son the only heir to his emporium. The most ruthless omega the JL had seen, altruist in public, megalomaniac in private. Someone the Justice League knows is deadly but so slippery they couldn’t prove it. 

A supervillain through and through.

Even knowing that, Conner still felt the yearning to be close to him, had battled himself to not run to Metropolis the next day after the island attack.

_After everything he had done Conner, he is too dangerous to cross._

Conner knew that, he really did. There is something inside of him that screams how dangerous Lex Luthor is.

_Be careful, there could be things about you that these files don’t say._

That same place screams to him to go to Luthor, to protect something he doesn’t know.

_We need to stay here Conner, until we know that what happened on the island and is not going to happen again._

As he saw in the horizon, the first lights of day, Conner made a decision.

He loves Tim, he did, he is his best friend and the person who set him free, but he wasn’t going to stop wanting to see Luthor again anytime soon.

Tim worries about him, but…

Sometimes Tim forgot that Conner, could be dangerous too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revelations¡ I'm not rushing it? Don't I?  
> Next take: A fight, a laugh, and a hug  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> I always notice that they were very few of a/o/b in the Clark/Lex section so I decide to write something myself.  
> Wish me luck!


End file.
